


Fifty Shades of Fili and Kili XL-L

by alchemist17



Series: Fifty Shades of Fili and Kili [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Fili Is The Best Big Brother, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Glory Hole, Kili has been very naughty, Kili really likes dicks, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, fem!Fili - Freeform, innocence kink, just a little, only a little bit, virgin!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Kili asks Fili to be his first.<br/>2. Fili and Kili have taken quite a shine to you, female version.<br/>3. Male version.<br/>4. Kili has been misbehaving and must be punished.<br/>5. Fili rarely submits to his brother, but when he does, it's worth it.<br/>6. Lovesick Kili hooks up with a blond stranger + Kili services a man through a glory hole.<br/>7. Fem!Fili and Kili use their strap-on.<br/>8. Kili gives his brother a massage to help him relax.<br/>9. Finally, Fili is able to attend to his brother, and his feet, properly.<br/>10. You've found a video camera. But why is the memory so full?<br/>11. Fili and Kili attend an orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Fili? You know you said you would do anything for me?" Kili asked from behind him, twisting his sleeve.

"I remember."

"Do you think...would you mind...could you fuck me?"

Fili choked on his breath. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"I haven't...I've never- oh god just forget it." Kili hurried out of the room.

Getting up from the table, Fili followed him. He grabbed Kili's shirt and pushed his back to the wall.

"Fili-"

"Shh." Fili slowly pressed his body against his brother's. He could feel Kili's heart thudding, the rise and fall of his chest.

"If we do this, if I take you, I may not be able to let you go." Fili warned.

"I have no objections to that." He replied breathlessly.

"Then I will do this for you. But I will not fuck you."

"But you said-"

"I will make love to you." Their eyes met and Kili absently licked his lips.

Slowly, to give his younger brother plenty of time to escape if needed, Fili kissed him. It took a few seconds to coax a reaction out of him, but soon Kili's hands were in his hair, pulling on the braids he'd done that morning. Their kiss grew more heated, Kili's mouth falling open easily to allow him access.

If he submitted this eagerly, how pliant would he be in bed?

Fili started to grind their hips together, grinning into their kiss as the brunet gasped and pulled his body closer.

"I had always dreamed I would be your first. First to taste you, touch you, to feel your body around mine."

"Fee, please-"

"First to see you like this, begging already."

Kili moaned as Fili bit his neck, sucking a dark mark into the skin.

"First to make you cum all over yourself."

Kili pushed him away suddenly.

"Kili?"

Had he changed his mind?

Grabbing his hand, Kili pulled him into their bedroom. He hesitated for a moment before going for Fili's bed.

"You sure? Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your own bed?" Fili asked.

"Always felt safe in your bed. Knew you'd keep the monsters away." As a dwarfling, Kili had been afraid of the dark.

Fili knew such an obvious nod to their childhood should make him uncomfortable. But he couldn't force the images from his head, Kili curled in his arms and whispering his name and they made love or as he chased away bad dreams.

"Should we get undressed first?" Kili fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Fili?"

"What?"

"Our clothes? Should we take them off?"

"Yes, yes. Come here." Fili unlaced the ties on his brother's shirt, allowing him to do the same. "Let me look at you. I bet you're so handsome under all those clothes."

Kili blushed. Fili fought the urge to throw him down and ravage him.

It was nice to stare so openly at Kili's body. He had barely started to grow hair, his chest even more patchily covered than his cheeks.

"What did I say? You're gorgeous."

Kili reached out to gingerly brush the fine hairs on his chest.

"Nah. I look nothing like a dwarf. More like an elf."

"I would love you if you were an elf. You'd still be my Kili."

The brunet still looked doubtful.

"Look at me." Even though Kili was taller, he somehow seemed to be looking up at him. "Would I lie to you?"

"You told me hedgehogs were called hoghedges and would eat me."

"Other than that."

"You said there was gold at the bottom of the well."

"Other than that."

"You said we had a limited number of farts and if we let them all out too early we'd die."

Fili put his hands on his shoulders. "Kili. Would I lie to you about this?"

Kili shook his head.

"You are very handsome and I am very attracted to you." Fili said seriously.

"But why?" He gestured between their bodies. Although he was as strong as Fili, he was lanky and narrow, muscles and tendons strung out along his bones.

"What did I just say?" Fili asked.

"You're attracted to me." He mumbled.

"Do I have to prove it?"

"Might help." Kili replied cheekily.

Hauling their bodies together, Fili gave his brother a moment to feel his erection pushing against him.

"It feels so big." Kili gripped his shoulders even as his hips pushed forward.

"You can take it. You're a big boy."

"But Fee-"

"I won't hurt you. You know that."

Kili bit his lip.

"Stop that. I don't want you to hurt yourself." He said gently.

"Maybe I should keep my mouth occupied." Kili tentatively kissed him, tilting his head to gain better access as the blond responded.

Fili's hands slid round to his arse, holding him still to grind against him.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Fili murmured between kisses.

Kili hummed his agreement but made no move to pull away. Almost roughly, Fili pushed his brother down onto the bed.

"Fee?"

"Lift your hips." Kili obeyed, and Fili pulled his trousers and underwear off.

He made a truly magnificent sight. His face was flushed with excitement, eyes bright and hands clutching at the sheets. Fili swiftly dropped his own pants and crawled between Kili's legs.

"What are you going to do to me, brother?" He asked, unable to keep the trepidation from his voice.

"I'm going to make you feel good. So good, you won't know what to do." Gradually, Fili lowered his body. Their cocks bumped and the brunet gasped.

"Fee?"

"You like that?"

Kili nodded.

"That's nothing yet." Fili promised.

He wrapped a hand around them and let his brother thrust into his grip.

"You sure you want me to top?"

"W-what?"

"To put my cock in you."

Kili blushed at his bluntness. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Fili kissed him chastely. Then he reached for his bedside table, having to crawl over Kili to make it.

"Short-ass."

"Chubby."

Uncorking the small bottle, Fili poured some of the viscous liquid over his fingers. He trailed his index finger down his brother's stomach and up his cock, back down the other side to his hole.

"Fili, are you going to fit?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I've done this before." Fili rubbed oil onto the furl of muscle. "You'll stretch."

"I'll stretch?!"

"Shh, shh. I'm not going to hurt you." Fili leaned in to kiss him. He planted kisses all along his jaw, nibbling down his neck.

"Fee-" Kili twisted the sheets in his hand.

"Yes, brother?"

Kili didn't answer, pushing his hips down instead.

"I've got you. I'll take care of you." The blond pushed his finger inside, watching Kili's face carefully. "How's that?"

Uncertainly, Kili shifted his hips. It wasn't bad, but it didn't feel good, not yet.

"Aren't you meant to move?"

"Not until you're ready."

"But won't I need more fingers to take your thing?" Kili clenched a little around the digit.

"My cock. Say you want my cock inside you." Fili started to pump his finger, delighting in the breathy gasps from his baby brother.

"I-I want your cock."

"That's better." He started to rub a second finger against the tight muscle, waiting for Kili to ask for it.

"Fili? Maybe you should add another finger?"

"Good boy." Fili pulled his finger out, pressing the fingertips together as he slid them back inside.

Kili took it well. Until Fili brushed over his prostate and he jumped, eyes widening.

"Fee!"

"You like that?"

"I-ah!" The brunet's eyes closed as Fili rubbed harder, back arching. "Fee, I don't-"

Fili froze.

'"Does it hurt?" He asked, worried.

"No! It's just a lot to handle." Kili clutched at his braids, eyes glazed when they opened.

"But it feels good?" Fili pressed.

Nodding, Kili relaxed his spine. As he resumed his movements Fili made sure to be gentler. His brother's body opened up for him slowly, taking a little coaxing but becoming as warm and inviting as his eyes were. Kili groaned as another finger entered him. He reached for Fili's hand, unsure of what was happening to him.

"Fee, is it meant to feel so good?" His voice trembled.

"Yes, Kili. You can take me like this someday." Fili pressed his lips to his brother's forehead, comforting him as he spread his fingers.

"You would let me do that do you?" Kili looked up at him.

"Of course." Fili rested their foreheads together, feeling the warmth and closeness of Kili's body. "I love you." He was surprised as Kili kissed him, feeling his grin against his lips.

"I love you too." They smiled, rubbing noses before kissing again. "I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Kili tugged on the metal through the blond's ear lobe. One day, as children, they'd caught sight of their mother's earrings. With a needle and some old earrings, they'd pierced their ears themselves. Dis hadn't been happy, but allowed them to keep the piercings.

"I think I can deal with a little pain."

Fili removed his fingers and reached for the oil again. He made sure he was thoroughly slicked before wiping his hand clean.

"Are you sure about this, Kili?" He braced his cock against his entrance.

"For the last time, brother, put your cock in me."

Fili pushed the head inside. Kili's eyes widened, drawing in a sharp breath and grabbing at the sheets.

"Kili?"

"Fuck." He gasped.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay." His voice was strained, so Fili held still.

With an annoyed grunt, Kili hooked his feet behind his brother's back, pulling him in and arching up to take him all in. They both gasped; Kili at being filled so quickly and Fili at being enveloped suddenly.

"Kee, you shouldn't do that. You could hurt yourself." Fili stroked his chest to try and calm him.

"I'm okay. You're just big." Kili's eyes were closed and he clutched Fili's arms. "Would you move a little?"

Fili almost asked if he was okay again, but though he might get slapped. Instead he drew back an inch, rolling his hips forward again. The long line of Kili's throat was exposed as he threw his head back, and Fili found himself leaning down to nuzzle, nibble, and kiss the skin.

"I love you, Kili." Fili started to lengthen his thrusts, watching the brunet writhe beneath him.

"I know, Fee. I love you, I'm never going to leave you."

"Good boy. You're mine. I'm yours. Always."

Kili clung to him, keeping their bodies flush against each other and kissing on every other breath.

"Fee, something's happening. I feel..."

"All wound up?"

"Yeah."

"Let it happen. It's good. You'll like it." Fili reached down between their bodies to stroke his younger brother's cock, smiling as he moaned desperately.

"Come on, Kili. Don't be afraid. I've got you."

Kili started to shake, body tightening. Lifting his hips, Fili slid deeper. With a shuddery intake of breath, Kili came. His eyes widened before closing as he all his muscles clamped down. With a soft curse, Fili followed. Kili slumped back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh. He reached up to card his hand through the blond's hair as he rode out his orgasm.

"Did you like that?" Fili panted, still pumping lazily into his brother.

"Sex is the best. We are so doing this every day."

"Nah, you'll get sore." They rolled onto their sides, pulling apart but remaining snuggled together. "There's other things we could do though."

"Oh? Like what?" Kili waggled his eyebrows.

"Well, for starters..."


	2. Chapter 2

You can't decide who to kiss first. Fili, with his broader shoulders and serious eyes, or Kili with his cuddly roundness and playful grin. In the end you choose Fili. Looks like he could do with lightening up. He gives in to you easily and his hand on the small of your back holds your bodies close. His other hand snakes round the back of his brother's neck and pulls him in, and Fili pulls away from your mouth to kiss him instead.

You've heard the rumours, of course, about what the brothers do to each other in the dark. You never thought you'd see it, their tongues sliding together and Kili reaching into his brother's trousers. You join him; pulling out Fili's cock and stroking it together. He turns back to kiss you, demanding and forceful. You wonder if he's rough in bed. You've seen Kili limping, but maybe he asked for it.

They push you down to your knees and Kili presents his cock. It's got a smaller head than Fili's, the veins less prominent. Taking Kili into your mouth, you wrap your hand around Fili's cock and start to pump. Someone puts their hand on the back of your head and pushes you down on Kili's cock. He gasps in surprise and pleasure. Must have been Fili then.

You glance up to see them kissing, Fili with a hand fisted in the dark hair to control him. Pulling Kili down, you guide his brother's cock into his mouth. He takes it eagerly, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. Fili's hand is still in his hair, stroking the back of his skull. You lap at what Kili doesn't take into his mouth and kiss the corner of his mouth. He looks beautiful like this. Eyes wide and dark, cock shining with saliva and cheeks flushed. Fili looks down at him fondly, brushing a thumb along his jaw.

"Get onto the bed, both of you. We won't make it otherwise." He says, soft but firm.

Kili pouts when he pulls away, a lone string of saliva linking his mouth to Fili's cock.

"Don't be like that. I'll fill you up again soon."

You've already climbed on the bed, throwing your clothes aside as the brothers undress each other. Fili pushes his brother onto the bed, snagging the oil from his trousers. Kili kisses you, tugging on your lip playfully. He slinks down to suck at one of your nipples, and you know immediately when Fili starts to work him open. He ruts idly against the bedding as he sucks. Fili joins him, his golden head nestled alongside his brother's.

You start to beg quickly. The combination of the barest stimulation, the knowledge that you are going to watch them fuck.

"Eager wench." Kili murmurs.

You tangle your fingers in their hair, tugging lightly so their moans vibrate through you. Kili starts to tease you with his fingers, brushing over your clit and pressing just too softly to enter you. You tug his hair harshly and arch up when he presses two fingers inside you. He and his brother keep working, playing you like their fiddles.

Finally, Fili pulls away from you. He kneels behind his brother and rearranges him so he is ready to enter you. Fili guides the head of Kili's cock into you, pushing forward to bury him entirely.

"Good?" Fili asks you.

You nod.

"His cock is very nice. Good curve." Fili starts to guide the brunet's hips into a slow, gentle pace.

"He's fucked you?" You ask, stroking up Kili's chest.

"Oh, I have. No often though." Kili curves his back to present his rear.

"Even I can see you're a little slut. Can't wait to see you take his cock." You pull him down for a kiss, one hand groping his arse.

"Hold him open." Fili slicks himself.

You obey quickly, watching Kili carefully. It's wonderful, seeing the way his eyes widen as his brother breaches him.

"Oh, Fee."

"You like that?" You and Fili ask together.

"Can't you tell?" Kili turns his face back towards his brother, matching lazy grins on their faces.

Fili surges against him, pushing him forward into you. Having Kili buried inside you is nice but it pales in comparison to watching them. Kili's expressions are beautiful. He leans over you, arms locked to hold him up. Fili buries his face in the brunet's neck, starting to suck as Kili's eyes close and mouth drops open. Reaching round, Fili goes to stroke his cock. His hand finds you instead. He looks up, Kili's neck bruising already. You can't bring yourself to be annoyed at him though. He finds your clit, circling gently but it's enough to have you clamping down. Kili's panting raggedly now.

"Are you close? Tell me, little brother, what do you need?" Fili growls.

Kili whines, pushing his hips back Grinning, Fili winks at you. You tense and relax your muscles around the brunet's cock, reaching down between his legs. You can feel the place where his brother spears into him, thick and hot. But it's the little spot between his balls and his hole you're after. Kili chokes on his breath when you start to massage it and Fili shoots a smug look at you.

"Harder!" Kili cries, beginning to work himself back and forth between you.

You and Fili oblige. Kili falls silent, his head thrown back and mouth open. Seconds tick by before he cums. He shouts your name before groaning Fili's. Fili strokes his back soothingly but keeps fucking him as he works towards his own release. Kili is sated and sleepy, leaning into your hand when you stroke his face. Behind him the blond is frowning, so close. Kili is squirming from overstimulation when his brother finally spends himself. Pulling out, Fili scoops up his seed and pushes it back inside.

"Come on, Kili. We shouldn't leave our new friend unattended."

Kili grins in response. For a second you feel vulnerable, but the brothers dispel that idea quickly. The blond leans down, pushing Kili aside to get between your thighs.

"Fuck me next time." You demand, tugging on one of Fili's braids.

"Of course. I'd love to make you scream my name." He replies.

Both as still shaken from their orgasms but Fili begins to suck his brother's cum out of you. It's so debauched; you start to blush even as you allow Kili to join him.

"Let me taste it, brother." Kili kisses the corner of his mouth.

Fili can't speak with his mouthful. He uses the dark hair to drag Kili in, kissing him to feed him his own cum. Fili keeps licking you, nose bumping against your clit as he works. The brunet climbs over him and kisses you. He cups your breast, weighing it up in his palm before brushing his thumb over the nipple.

"Don't tease her, Kili. We've kept her waiting so long already." Fili chastises.

Kili turns to make a face at him. You can't see what it is, but chances are it's similar to the face Fili makes back. You can't help laughing.

"Find something funny?" Kili leans in to ask.

You shake your head quickly.

Of course they don't believe you. Fili begins to lap at your clit and his brother takes a nipple into his mouth. You could just lay there and let your orgasm overtake you. But as you look down the line of Kili's back, curved and his rear presented, you know this isn't going to be the last round tonight. You run your hand down his spine, feeling smug as he arches into the touch.

"It's okay." Fili murmurs, coming up for air. "Touch him."

You slide two fingers into Kili. He's stretched and slick with his brother's cum. He pushes back, trying to make you hit his prostate even though it's too soon for him to get hard again. Holding your fingers still, you allow Kili to fuck himself on them.

You're close and Fili knows it. He slides a single finger into you, just something for you to ride when you come. Your other hand grabs his hair and you enjoy the low moan that vibrates against you. Fili really knows what he's doing down there. You're going to have to get him to-

When you've finished cumming, starting to mewl at the continued stimulation, the brothers pull back. Fili doesn't wipe his face, instead letting Kili lick him clean.

"You ready for the next round?" You ask cheekily.

Kili pulls a face. "Let's nap first."

"Kili gets grumpy if he doesn't." Fili taps their foreheads together affectionately.

The blond rolls you onto your side and curls behind you. Kili presses against your front, letting you bury your face into his neck.

"Wake us for the next round, Fee." Kili mumbles.

"Oh, I will."

You close your eyes, more than warm enough as Fili and Kili lay their hands together on your thigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick change to female to male for Taurnil

You can't decide who to kiss first. Fili, with his broader shoulders and serious eyes, or Kili with his cuddly roundness and playful grin. In the end you choose Fili. Looks like he could do with lightening up. He gives in to you easily and his hand on the small of your back holds your bodies close. His other hand snakes round the back of his brother's neck and pulls him in, and Fili pulls away from your mouth to kiss him instead.

 

You've heard the rumours, of course, about what the brothers do to each other in the dark. You never thought you'd see it, their tongues sliding together and Kili reaching into his brother's trousers. You join him; pulling out Fili's cock and stroking it together. He turns back to kiss you, demanding and forceful. You wonder if he's rough in bed. You've seen Kili limping, but maybe he asked for it.

They push you down to your knees and Kili presents his cock. It's got a smaller head than Fili's, the veins less prominent. Taking Kili into your mouth, you wrap your hand around Fili's cock and start to pump. Someone puts their hand on the back of your head and pushes you down on Kili's cock. He gasps in surprise and pleasure. Must have been Fili then.

 

You glance up to see them kissing, Fili with a hand fisted in the dark hair to control him. Pulling Kili down, you guide his brother's cock into his mouth. He takes it eagerly, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. Fili's hand is still in his hair, stroking the back of his skull. You lap at what Kili doesn't take into his mouth and kiss the corner of his mouth. He looks beautiful like this. Eyes wide and dark, cock shining with saliva and cheeks flushed. Fili looks down at him fondly, brushing a thumb along his jaw.

"Get onto the bed, both of you. We won't make it otherwise." He says, soft but firm.

Kili pouts when he pulls away, a lone string of saliva linking his mouth to Fili's cock.

"Don't be like that. I'll fill you up again soon."

You've already climbed on the bed, throwing your clothes aside as the brothers undress each other. Fili pushes his brother onto the bed, snagging the oil from his trousers. Kili kisses you, tugging on your lip playfully. He slinks down to lap at the head of your cock, and you know immediately when Fili starts to work him open. He rocks his hips as he sucks. Fili joins him, his golden head nestled alongside his brother's, mouthing along the shaft.

You start to beg quickly. The combination of the barest stimulation, the knowledge that you are going to watch them fuck.

"Eager little thing, aren't you?" Kili murmurs.

You tangle your fingers in their hair, tugging lightly so their moans vibrate through you. Kili starts to circle your hole with a finger, pressing just too softly to enter you. You tug his hair harshly and arch up when he presses a finger inside you. He and his brother keep working, playing you like their fiddles.

Finally, Fili pulls away from you. He kneels behind his brother and rearranges him so he is ready to enter you. Fili guides the head of Kili's cock into you, pushing forward to bury him entirely.

"Good?" Fili asks you.

You nod.

"His cock is very nice. Good curve." Fili starts to guide the brunet's hips into a slow, gentle pace.

"He's fucked you?" You ask, stroking up Kili's chest.

"Oh, I have. No often though." Kili curves his back to present his rear.

"Even I can see you're a little slut. Can't wait to see you take his cock." You pull him down for a kiss, one hand groping his arse.

"Hold him open." Fili slicks himself.

You obey quickly, watching Kili carefully. It's wonderful, seeing the way his eyes widen as his brother breaches him.

"Oh, Fee."

"You like that?" You and Fili ask together.

"Can't you tell?" Kili turns his face back towards his brother, matching lazy grins on their faces.

Fili surges against him, pushing him forward into you. Having Kili buried inside you is nice but it pales in comparison to watching them. Kili's expressions are beautiful. He leans over you, arms locked to hold him up. Fili buries his face in the brunet's neck, starting to suck as Kili's eyes close and mouth drops open. Reaching round, Fili goes to stroke his cock. His hand finds you instead. He looks up, Kili's neck bruising already. You can't bring yourself to be annoyed at him though. He finds your cock, stroking you slowly but it's enough to have you clamping down. Kili's panting raggedly now.

"Are you close? Tell me, little brother, what do you need?" Fili growls.

Kili whines, pushing his hips back Grinning, Fili winks at you. You tense and relax your muscles around the brunet's cock, reaching down between his legs. You can feel the place where his brother spears into him, thick and hot. But it's the little spot between his balls and his hole you're after. Kili chokes on his breath when you start to massage it and Fili shoots a smug look at you.

"Harder!" Kili cries, beginning to work himself back and forth between you.

You and Fili oblige. Kili falls silent, his head thrown back and mouth open. Seconds tick by before he cums. He shouts your name before groaning Fili's. Fili strokes his back soothingly but keeps fucking him as he works towards his own release. Kili is sated and sleepy, leaning into your hand when you stroke his face. Behind him the blond is frowning, so close. Kili is squirming from overstimulation when his brother finally spends himself. Pulling out, Fili scoops up his seed and pushes it back inside.

"Come on, Kili. We shouldn't leave our new friend unattended."

Kili grins in response. For a second you feel vulnerable, but the brothers dispel that idea quickly. The blond leans down, pushing Kili aside to get between your thighs.

"Fuck me next time." You demand, tugging on one of Fili's braids.

"Of course. I'd love to make you scream my name." He replies.

Both as still shaken from their orgasms but Fili begins to suck his brother's cum out of you. It's so debauched; you start to blush even as you allow Kili to join him.

"Let me taste it, brother." Kili kisses the corner of his mouth.

Fili can't speak with his mouthful. He uses the dark hair to drag Kili in, kissing him to feed him his own cum. Fili keeps licking you, nose bumping against your perineum as he works. The brunet climbs over him and kisses you. He runs a hand down your chest, stroking the back of his brother golden head before trailing back to brush over a nipple.

"Don't tease him, Kili. We've kept him waiting so long already." Fili chastises.

Kili turns to make a face at him. You can't see what it is, but chances are it's similar to the face Fili makes back. You can't help laughing.

"Find something funny?" Kili leans in to ask.

You shake your head quickly.

Of course they don't believe you. Fili wiggles his tongue into your hole and his brother takes your cock into his mouth. You could just lay there and let your orgasm overtake you. But as you look down the line of Kili's back, curved and his rear presented, you know this isn't going to be the last round tonight. You run your hand down his spine, feeling smug as he arches into the touch.

"It's okay." Fili murmurs, coming up for air. "Touch him."

You slide two fingers into Kili. He's stretched and slick with his brother's cum. He pushes back, trying to make you hit his prostate even though it's too soon for him to get hard again. Holding your fingers still, you allow Kili to fuck himself on them.

You're close and Fili knows it. He slides a single finger into you, just something for you to ride when you come. Your other hand grabs his hair and you enjoy the low moan that vibrates against you. Fili really knows what he's doing down there. You're going to have to get him to-

When you've finished cumming, starting to mewl at the continued stimulation, the brothers pull back. Fili doesn't wipe his face, instead letting Kili lick him clean.

"You ready for the next round?" You ask cheekily.

Kili pulls a face. "Let's nap first."

"Kili gets grumpy if he doesn't." Fili taps their foreheads together affectionately.

The blond rolls you onto your side and curls behind you. Kili presses against your front, letting you bury your face into his neck.

"Wake us for the next round, Fee." Kili mumbles.

"Oh, I will."

You close your eyes, more than warm enough as Fili and Kili lay their hands together on your thigh.


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere in the car was tense. Not in a bad way, but the kind of way that had Fili considering throwing his plans aside to fuck his brother in a lay-by.

It didn't help that Kili was sat with a leg bent on the dashboard, stroking himself too far down.

And every now and again he'd look sideways at Fili and the looks-

The last time Fili had seen that look, they'd taken Viagra.

That had been an interesting day.

"Fili, I know you have plans." Kili started.

"I'm not telling you."

"Please, Fee. I want to know how much you want me." Kili pleaded, sliding his hand down his pants.

Fili sighed. He'd never denied his brother anything.

"It involves the blindfold and handcuffs. And stop touching yourself."

"Feeeeee." Kili whined.

"Do as I said. Or you won't have my cock tonight." Fili didn't even look at him.

The brunet reluctantly pulled his hand out, slumping further down in his seat. The journey home had never seemed so long.

 

The second they entered the house, Fili slammed his brother against the door.

"You know better than to tease me." He growled, pinning Kili by the wrists.

Kili tipped his head back, baring his pale neck. Why not just fuck him here, Fili wondered. I could bounce him on my cock, make him bend over for me. It was a nice thought, but Kili wasn't nearly desperate enough.

"It's the best way to get a reaction out of you, brother." Kili didn't try to free his wrists, instead arching his back away from the door. "Don't think I can't see how hard you are, how much you want to bury yourself inside me."

Fili leaned in to bite his neck, listening to the cry he made. "I hope you don't have anywhere to be tomorrow."

"Nothing I can't get out of."

Fili pulled away. "I want you naked by the time I get back."

"Where are you going?" Kili whined as he walked off.

"Naked!" He called back.

 

When Fili returned, naked, he was treated to the sight of his brother bare and fingering himself. He had his eyes closed, smiling a little.

"You know you're not allowed." Fili said firmly.

He tossed the items aside and brought Kili against his chest. Reaching round, he pulled Kili's finger out of him.

"Bad Kili. I'm going to have to punish you." Fili made him suck his finger.

"Get it really wet."

The brunet sucked eagerly, treating the digit as though it was Fili's cock.

"Don't worry. I'll have you on your knees tonight."

Kili chased the finger as it was pulled from his mouth. The loss was quickly soothed as the finger pressed into him, crooking to brush his prostate.

"Is that nice? Do you like me pleasuring you?" Fili asked, pressing his lips to the weak spot below his brother's ear.

"Yes, Fili."

The blond pegged him harshly, waiting until Kili was shaking in his arms.

"What do you say?" Fili asked.

"Please Fili, make me cum."

"No." He said simply, sliding his finger free and stepping away. "You've been naughty and must be punished." Fili grabbed the items from where he'd left them. "Hands behind your back please."

Biting back his complaints, Kili turned and presented his wrists. He let Fili tie the dark silk around his wrists and over his eyes. Fili grinned at the sight. Pushing his brother to his knees, he grabbed his chin.

"Because you pleasured yourself, you're going to pleasure me." Fili stroked his cock a little, making sure it was fully hard. "Open wide."

Obediently, Kili opened his mouth. Pushing the head in, Fili allowed him to clean the precum from the head before he slid his cock down his throat. Kili welcomed the intrusion like he always did. His years of practice meant he took Fili's cock easily, throat relaxed and pliant for him. He could feel Fili's hand on the back of his head, holding him still as he thrust into his mouth.

"You're very good at this." Fili praised, running a thumb along his lower lip, stretched around his girth. "Are you thirsty?"

Kili nodded.

"Well you're going to have to do the work yourself." Stopping his thrusts, he allowed the brunet to take control.

Kili bobbed his head eagerly, sucking hard to make his older brother cum quickly.

"Fuck, you are desperate." Fili chuckled, ending in a moan as Kili scraped his teeth lightly along the shaft.

For a second he regretted the blindfold. After that move, Kili normally winked at him, somehow smirking despite having his mouth full.

Soon Fili could feel his release rising. He tugged his brother's hair to warn him but no doubt Kili already knew. He was an expert in this, falling into the perfect rhythm to take Fili apart in seconds. Fili came, head tipping back as buried himself to the root and released down Kili's throat. It wasn't until Kili clicked his fingers that he pulled back.

"Marvellous as always." Fili helped him to stand and kissed him gently.

"Was that my punishment?" Kili panted.

"Of course not. We both know how much you enjoyed that." He gave Kili's cock a squeeze before leading him to the sofa. "I'm going to spank you."

Kili's cock twitched with interest.

Sitting down, Fili laid him carefully across his lap. He fondled the firm muscles of his arse, groping them roughly.

The first hit came as a surprise. Kili jerked, grunting. He gasped as a finger slid into him, effortlessly finding his prostate.

"Fili-"

"I can't wait to fuck you." Fili slicked a second finger and slid it in alongside the first.

'Then fuck me already!"

"Oh no, I can't, you're being very rude." Fili fingered him slowly, watching the red mark on one cheek fade.

"I'm sorry, please fuck me." Kili wiggled, trying to rub his cock against something, anything.

With a dark chuckle, Fili slid his fingers free. Kili didn't even have time to formulate his protest before his hand cracked down against him cheeks. Fili listened carefully even as he started to grow hard again, not wanting to hurt Kili any more than he wanted. It rarely happened though. Kili was lifting his arse up, whimpering 'please' and 'thank you' with each hit. Between strikes, Fili worked on stretching him open.

"Are you sorry yet?" Another strike. "For pleasuring yourself when you know I'm the only one with that privilege?"

"I'm sorry!" Kili cried.

Fili hit him a few more times, well aware that he was nearing Kili's limit.

"Alright, alright, we're done now." He stroked the crimson patches, waiting until Kili's breathing calmed.

Helping him to shift and straddle his lap, Fili held his brother.

"Do you need to stop? Shall I take the blindfold off?" Fili finger combed his hair, calming him.

"No, I'm fine." Despite the tear stains on his cheeks and blindfold, Kili seemed unaffected. "I need you."

"Okay. Do you want to move?" Fili knew he'd say no, but he always asked anyway.

Shaking his head, Kili ground down.

"Give me a second." Reaching for the lube, Fili slicked himself before guiding the heat into the tight heat above him. "Now, take it slowly. You're already going to be sore tomorrow."

Ignoring him, Kili let himself drop. A dark grin spread across his face as Fili filled him. In no time he'd found his rhythm, impaling himself on his brother's cock with an enthusiasm he showed few things. His hair and the dark tails of the silk moved bounced with him. Fili loved his expressions, the way his jaw dropped as though surprised by how good it felt to be taken.

It was good, but it was going to be over too soon. Guiding Kili's hips into a slower rhythm. Kili shouted when his brother's cock slid over his prostate, broad and leaking inside him.

"I'm the only one who can do this for you. The only one who's cock and satisfy you, fill you up and fuck you until you're helpless." Fili latched onto his collarbone, his throat, leaving marks as he felt and heard the sounds of Kili's pleasure.

"Please brother, fuck me!"

"What's wrong, baby? Is this not hard enough for you?"

"Come on, Fee. Harder!" Kili demanded.

"Brat." Starting to stroke Kili's erection, Fili encouraged to increase the pace.

Overwrought by the teasing, the spanking, the filthy words, Kili came over himself with a scream. Fili worked him through it, stroking his cock until it softened.

"Keep going."

"But Fee-"

"I haven't finished."

Kili seemed to be looking at him even through the blindfold, still panting from his exertions.

'Don't make me punish you again." Fili groped the brunet's arse harshly, moaning at the reflexive clenching around his cock. "Are you going to do this, or do I have to?" He asked darkly.

Kili pressed a kiss to his temple, letting him know it was okay. The elder always worried throughout such couplings. Tentatively, Kili started to move again. He made sure to angle Fili's cock away from his prostate, already feeling the burn of overstimulation.

"I do love you, Kili." Fili muttered, continuing to knead his cheeks. "You're so lovely and wonderful." He always got mushy when he was close. "I'm going to fuck you so good in the morning. Make you cum twice before I fill you up."

"I'm holding you to that." Kili said.

"Kili, oh-I'm gonna-" Fili gasped when he came, holding his brother down on his cock as he spilled inside him.

He reached up to pull Kili's blindfold off and kissed him.

"Kili."

"I know."

Fili lifted him off his cock and untied his wrists.

"Any pain?" He asked, rubbing to encourage the blood flow.

"Nope, as usual." Kili allowed the blond to fuss over him. "Now carry me to bed."

Fili glared at him from beneath his eyebrows. "You really want to go there again?"

"Maybe I do."

"Cheeky bastard." Standing up, Fili carried his brother to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Fili growled. His wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts, leaving him spread and vulnerable. The vibrator inside him buzzed slowly, no more than a tease and a mere fraction of the pleasure Kili could inflict upon him.

"Don't whinge. You wanted this." Kili, sat on the bed beside him, stroked his hair. His cock was so close, so hard and beautiful and Fili needed it desperately.

"Do you want my cock, brother?"

Fili nodded, licking his lips absently.

"Alright then, take it." The brunet nudged the head of his cock against his lips, smearing precum over him. "Come on, open up for me baby."

Fili opened his mouth and soon he felt his throat tighten reflexively as Kili hit the back of his throat. He barely had time to enjoy the taste, the heat and the weight before Kili pulled out. Fili whined as he leaned towards his baby brother's prick, tongue out to lap up the bitter precum.

"That's a good boy. So greedy." Kili moved close enough to bump the head of his prick against his lover's tongue. "I think you've earned a treat." Turning the vibrator up, he chuckled as Fili quivered.

He looked down Fili's body, from his erect nipples and heaving chest to his leaking cock and the puddle of precum on his stomach. That would have to be taken care of. His wonderful Fili couldn't be allowed to be so filthy.

"Kee? Where are you going?" Fili tried to lift his head but couldn't hold himself up.

"You've gotten ever so mucky. I'm going to have to clean you up."

Fili didn't understand what he meant. Then he felt Kili's tongue on his stomach. The vibrations increased suddenly and he bucked up, eyes rolling back.

"You're so dirty. You must try harder, Fili."

"I'm sorry." He said automatically.

"I don't think you are. You love it." Kili attentively cleaned him, long slow licks across the panes of his stomach.

"You're so beautiful." He mused.

Fili blushed. "Stop saying that."

"It's true. You're glorious, every last inch of you." Turning his attentions from his brother's stomach, Kili trailed kisses and tiny love bites down one leg.

Fili wiggled his toes eagerly.

"Patience."

Fili sighed. He wasn't often in this position, used to making Kili wait.

The soft kissed reached his foot and Kili lapped teasingly at the sole, slowly moving to take a toe into his mouth.

"Kili..."

"Every inch of you is wonderful. And I intend to show you." Kili turned the vibrations even higher, caressing his brother's strong calves and sucking on his toes. "Come on, Fili. You're so close, just let it go."

Fili whimpered, toes curling before him came. He shuddered at the continued onslaught upon his prostate.

"Kee-"

"Shh, shh." Kili turned the vibrator down, but not off.

There were few things as beautiful as post-orgasm Fili (Fili pre-orgasm, Fili having an orgasm, Fili in general) and he was determined to prolong this as long as possible. He was never more pliant, letting himself be moved this way and that. Kili switched to the other leg, fingers trailing up the ticklish sole. Fili laughed, moaning when he tensed around the vibrator.

"Don't tickle me, Kili." He protested vaguely. Not that he minded it much. Already his cock was straining to stand again, eager for more. Kili ignored it, moving from his feet straight up to his chest.

"Give us a kiss." Fili slurred.

Kili leaned over him, close enough to brush their lips together before pulling away.

"Stop that!"

The brunet simply grinned, holding his gaze as he ran his tongue through the streaks of cum. Kili loved the taste of it, the saltiness that only he could coax from his brother.

"You still want a kiss?" He asked.

Fili could see the white marks on his younger brother's tongue and hoped Kili didn't notice his cock twitch. He had, and smirked as crawled back up the bed. Even tied up and submissive (for now), Fili couldn't resist the appeal of his curved back. Kili kissed him, pushing his tongue and a mouthful of cum into his mouth. It was filthy and perverted, all of it, but that didn't stop Fili moaning into his mouth, swallowing his own cum.

"There's a good boy. So clever." Kili's cock was starting to ache.

Straddling his chest, Kili saw Fili's eyes fix on his cock.

"Do you want it?"

Fili nodded, cheeks turning red.

"What do you want to do with it?" Kili pressed.

"I want to suck it." The blond whispered.

Kili grinned. He wrapped a hand around himself, stroking to make precum bead at the tip.

"Clean it off." He said huskily, swallowing thickly when Fili's pink tongue flicking out almost delicately to swipe over the head.

He kept stroking himself, watching the blond's eyes widen with lust.

"Open wide." Fili obeyed. "There we go."

Kili slid his cock into his brother's mouth, brushing a thumb along his lips as they stretched around him. He wasn't as at natural at this as Kili was, he had a stronger gag reflex but his enthusiasm more than made up for it.

"Hold still." Kili thrust into his mouth.

He gripped the headboard, torturing himself with the slowest pace he could manage. Knowing he couldn't simply fuck Fili's face like he wanted to, Kili kept his thrusts shallow as he sped up. Fili scraped his teeth carefully along the shaft. Shuddering, Kili remembered how it felt to be bitten. He was never going to last long, not with Fili bound and submissive beneath him. Urging him to take over, Kili let his eyes close and enjoyed the wet heat around him.

"Do you like having something to suck on?" He asked, caressing Fili's jaw to feel it open to take him in.

Fili nodded, blinking up at him slowly. He had to pull back quickly. Fili whined, upset at the loss of his favourite toy.

"It's okay. Don't worry." Stroking his cock, Kili pulled his brother's face forward and forced his chin up.

His blue eyes widened as he realised what Kili intended to do. He closed them, remembering from personal experience that semen in the eye was no fun. Fili flinched at the first streak of cum to hit his face. He licked his lips, clearing away what had landed there. When he finished, Kili kissed him as he shuffled down his body. Fili's cock stood clear of his stomach, at just the perfect angle for his younger brother to ride him. Kili rubbed his face against his cock affectionately.

"Your cock is so lovely." He said, stroking it slowly. "So thick and hot." The flesh in his hand twitched.

Fili pushed his hips up, desperate for some real stimulation.

"You love fucking me, don't you?" Kili was addressing the cock before him, pressing wet kisses up the shaft. "I like it when you fuck me too. So long and perfect. I really love it when you cum inside me." Kili finally relented, sliding his lips over the head and down the shaft.

It was slow but intense. Kili took him into the root, coming up for air and letting his cock slap against his stomach.

Kili jerked him roughly, knowing the perfect rhythm to make him cum hard. His toes curled, muscles tensing and head falling back. Grinning, Kili aimed his cock towards his face. Fili didn't notice, too caught up in his approaching orgasm. The brunet slipped the vibrator out of him, sliding a finger inside. He pressed harshly against his prostate. Fili cried out, back arching as he came. He gasped when his own cum hit his face, quickly closing his mouth again.

It was the most attractive sight Kili had ever seen. Fili's cock unable to contain the pleasure, twitching and pulsing. Fili's body tense and coiled, his face slack as his mind blanked, his own cum joining his brother's on his face.

"Kili..." He panted, mouth dry.

Kili patted his thigh soothingly before releasing his ankles. He crawled up the bed to untie his wrists and allowed himself to be drawn in for a kiss.

"Any pain?" Kili asked.

No. Can I fuck you later?"

"Of course. Just let me clean this cum off you first."


	6. Chapter 6

Kili sat in the corner, staring at the dancers. All the ale in the world couldn't drown out how lovesick he was. A pretty blond lad, one with a mask like a lion, had caught his eye. He looked a bit like Fili, but Kili pushed the thought far from his head. Fili would never be caught with his hair undone.

Kili was staring blankly at the floor when the lion sat beside him.

"Hello there."

Kili jumped.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you." He purred. "I just wanted to ask you to dance."

"Oh." Kili blushed. "I'm not much of a dancer, I'm afraid."

"I'll guide you."

The lion took his hand and lead him to the floor.

 

Placing a hand on his waist and taking his hand, the blond lead their dance. It was a much more graceful affair than any Kili had experienced before. The rest of the room swirled around them and Kili couldn't anchor himself to anything but the dwarf pressed against him as they spun and circled. Kili found himself thinking this dwarf was familiar but as he opened his mouth to voice this thought he was kissed silent. The lion held him still by his hair, Kili's hand clutching at his shirt as they swayed on the spot. Kili was panting when the kiss ended.

"I've been told I'm a good kisser, but I didn't think I was that good."

Kili lunged forward to kiss him again and moaned when he was reigned back by his hair.

"You like your hair being pulled?" He asked in awe.

"You want to get out of here?"

Kili nodded frantically. Grabbing his hand, the blond dragged him from the room.

 

The blond pinned him against the wall, grinding their groins together. Kili could feel the dwarf's hardness against his own and felt a fresh flood of heat.

"I-I've only been with a few others before." Kili stammered.

"It's okay." The lion curled a hand round the back of his neck and kissed him quickly. "I know what I'm doing. Do you top or bottom?"

"I've never bottomed." Kili suddenly felt ashamed of his lack of experience.

"You should save that. Sit down; I'll ride you."

Sinking to the floor, Kili watched as the blond freed one leg from his trousers. He straddled his thighs, pulling at his trousers to free his cock.

"Can I touch you?" Kili asked, cheeks burning.

"I'd like it if you did." Pulling a small bottle from his pocket, he slicked Kili's erection.

Kili carefully placed a hand on his thigh, feeling the powerful muscles beneath as the blond raised himself. His hips jerked up of their own accord when he felt the dwarf's entrance above him. Pausing to grin reassuringly, he lowered himself onto Kili's cock. He sat for a minute, eyes closed as he adjusted. Opening his eyes, he started to move. The blond rode him smoothly, obviously enjoying the feeling of being penetrated. Kili had never done this with a male before and none of the girls had been so confident as this lion was. His head was thrown back and Kili caught sight of a small scar beneath his chin. Fili had a scar just like that, one barely anyone knew about. He reached up to touch it but his wrist was seized. The pair of startled eyes that looked down at him were suddenly very familiar.

"Fili?"

"Shh, shh, we can stop right now, we won't tell anyone, we'll pretend we were drunk if anyone finds out. Oh Mahal, I'm so sorry Kili-"

"Shh, Fili. It's okay." Kili pulled his mask off. "You know fate has a habit of steering dwarves towards each other."

"You-"

"I love you."

Tearing his mask off, Fili kissed him.

"I love you, Kili." Resting their foreheads together to block out the rest of the world, Fili started to move again.

Kili's hands strayed from his thighs to his waist and round to the furrow of his spine. He was so close but Fili wasn't ready, couldn't go without him.

"Kee-your hand-"

Kili started to stroke him, keeping up with the ever-increasing pace of their rutting. Finally Fili's hips moved erratically, gripping his brother's shoulders.

"Together, brother." Kili encouraged him to bounce harder, faster, anything to make them come.

"Together." Fili echoed.

They both felt it; a shift in the air, something between them. Kili went first, burying his face in the blond's shoulder. Soothing him through it, Fili followed quickly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed, clutching at each other's faces to hold them close.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kili waited by the hole in the wall. He was growing hard in his trousers, turned on by the thought of sucking a stranger's cock. He felt dirty and cheap and he loved it.

The cock that presented itself was an admirable one. It was uncut, dark veins running down its length. Kili knew it would assault his prostate mercilessly. Taking it in his hand, Kili pulled the foreskin back to suck the sensitive head. He could hear the gasp through the thin wall. It tasted so good, salty precum clinging to the tip and hot and heavy as he took it down his throat. Kili started slowly, getting used to the feeling again. He hadn't done this for too long. After a minute he felt himself relax and picked up the pace. The muffled moans of the customer drifted through the walls and Kili rubbed himself through his jeans. He loved to be on his knees and told to open up. He loved having his mouth used, hands in his hair holding him still. And Kili especially loved the praise, soft mutterings of 'good boy' and 'such a good little cum slut' as he swallowed down their load. The cock in his mouth started to move of its own accord and Kili kept still for it. It felt amazing as it fucked his mouth and he wished he could meet the owner and offer to do this daily. Maybe they'd fuck him if he was especially good. The cock was pulsing, growing heavier as it neared its release. Kili whined happily, eager for its seed.

He was not disappointed. He could barely swallow the load, having to scrap off what had leaked out and dribbled down his chin. He suckled the cock lazily for a few seconds before it withdrew.

Kili pushed the shutter over the hole. He needed relief and almost tore his trousers as he pulled his cock out. It didn't take more than half a dozen strokes before he came. Someone had left a box of tissues in case of spillages. Kili used one to mop up his cum. Shakily, he stood up. The next person would come in soon and he had to leave quickly.

 

A week later he accidently barged into Fili's room while he was changing. Kili blushed from navel to temple when he saw his cock, soft but unmistakably the one he'd sucked a week ago.

"Are you okay?" Fili noticed him staring and wrapped his towel around himself again.

Kili nodded.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kili made up his mind and stalked across the room. Pushing Fili back against the wall he dropped to his knees.

"Kili, what are you doing?"

Kili pulled down the towel. That beloved cock was revealed to him and he wasted no time making it hard with firm strokes and soft kisses.

"We can't do this!"

Sighing, Kili released him. "You're really going to turn down a blowjob?"

"We're brothers!" Fili looked horrified. Though not as horrified as he should.

"I like sucking cock, you like getting your dick sucked. Everyone's happy."

"You're gay?" Fili asked.

"Very gay." Kili confirmed.

Fili swallowed, looking away as he thought. Finally he nodded. Kili grabbed his cock again, pulling the foreskin back carefully.

"That was you?" Fili's eyes widened.

Kili grinned.

"Told you I like dick. Now come on, fuck my mouth."

Could Fili's eyes get any wider? After a moment’s hesitation, he tangled his fingers into his younger brother's hair and pulled him forward onto his cock. Kili moaned around him, enjoying the wonderful sensation of being filled. He winked up at Fili to show he was ready. Fili knew he could take it, would beg for any pace he set but wanted to keep it slow.

"You're so good at this, Kili. We should have done this sooner." The blond cupped the back of his head.

Kili gave him an extra powerful suck.

"You like that?"

He nodded.

"Slut. You must have sucked dozens of cocks to get this good." Fili pushed him back off his cock, ignoring his put out expression and whines.

Slapping his cock against his cheek, he watched as Kili tried to capture it in his mouth again. He pushed himself down Kili's throat again, and feeling Kili gag, pulled back.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just out of practice."

Fili held his prick still to let the brunet attend to the head. He was wickedly skilful with his tongue, lapping as delicately as a kitten over the sensitive skin. Kili took his brother's cock in his mouth, down to the base. He stayed there, undulating his throat muscles until he was forced to pull back.

"Use me. I don't care what you do, use me." Kili said, voice rough with arousal.

Fili bit his lip as he thought. Kili's mouth was divine and it was clear he enjoyed this. He wound his fingers in his hair, one hand pushing his head back towards his cock. Kili took it easily, running his nails up his thighs, winding him tighter. Steadily, Fili fucked his mouth.

“I bet you swallow. You’re such a slut, I bet you love feeling it on your tongue.”

Unable to up the speed, Kili sucked harder.

“Whore. If you like dick so much, you can suck mine every day. Maybe several times, if you’re good. Would you like that?”

Kili grinned somehow.

“Filthy slut.” Fili said softly, caressing his younger brother’s face. He ran his thumb over Kili’s cheekbone, over his lower lip, along his jaw and into his hair. “Are you ready?”

Kili gave a muffled whine.

“Good lad.” He started to pick the pace up, eyes closing and head tipping back.

So skilled was the brunet that Fili soon came, holding him down on his cock. He could feel Kili swallowing around him, moaning happily as he received his reward. Dropping to his knees, Fili kissed him deeply, chasing the taste of his own cum. He pulled Kili against him and squirmed a hand into to his trousers.

“You don’t have to, I can do it.” Kili was panting from his task.

“I want to.” It had been a while since Fili had touched someone else’s cock but the motions came easily.

Kili was sensitive, squirming and panting against his neck. He never lasted longer, especially if he could taste a man’s seed in his mouth still. Burying his face in Fili’s neck, he came. Kili shook in his arms as he curled against him instinctively.

“Can we do this every day?” Kili asked.

“You bet.”


	7. Chapter 7

Fili stirred, arching back against her brother. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked, rubbing herself against his hips.

"What we do every weekend." Kili slid his hand into her pyjama shorts. He knew exactly what to do to make her wet enough to take him.

"You have to do all the work though."

"Oh, Fee! I did all the work last night."

"Do you want me to fuck you later or not, little brother?" She always played the age card, reminding him that she wore the pants.

"Okay, okay." He grumbled.

Fili could feel him wiggling around, pushing down his bottoms before pulling down hers. His arms wound around her and pulled her against him. "You want this?" Kili asked softly.

"I do. I love you, Kili." She bent her knee, giving Kili better access as he pressed inside her.

"I love you too." Their hands tangled with each other as Kili began to move.

"I love this, us being connected." Fili said softly.

"That's cause my dick is so great."

"It's not just that. It's almost like a spiritual connection."

"That's cause my dick makes you think you've seen God." Kili rolled them over, covering his sister's body with his own.

"You arse. Like you've fucked anyone else." Even as she said it, Fili rocked her hips back.

"I don't care for anyone else's opinion. Just yours."

"If you want the big strap-on, just ask. I like using it on you as much as you like taking it." She raised her hips so she could reach down and touch herself.

"You're the best sis ever. Let me do that." His arm snaked round her waist, fingers straying to where they were joined before circling her clit.

Fili pulled on the dark hair that fell over his shoulder. It was wonderful to be taken like this, warm and sleepy and pliant. Kili pressed soft kisses from her collarbone to her ear, pressed against her back. She never lasted long in the morning.

"Kili." She breathed, gripping his hand tighter.

"Let's go together, love." Kili moved his hand faster, barely enough to be noticed but it was the nudge she needed.

Fili felt her brother empty into her, gasping Fili's name as she shook. She moved back against him until they slumped together onto the bed.

"Fuck, I love you." Kili panted. He didn't pull out yet, knowing Fili liked to stay joined for as long as possible. Soon he was too soft and they had to separate.

They rolled onto their sides and Kili pulled his sister's smaller frame against his. Fili curled up as she always did, letting him tuck his legs behind hers.

"I'll make pancakes when we get up." He offered.

"Good lad."

 

 

"What lube do you want?" Fili pulled the biggest dildo and the harness from the toy box.

"Just the regular."

"Alright. Adopt the position."

Kili crawled onto the bed, grabbing the headboard. Slotting the dildo into place, Fili stepped into the harness. She walked up to her brother, stroking his rear the way one appraised a horse.

"Come on, sis. Ride me." Kili said, shooting her a cheeky glance as he curved his back.

"Don't worry, little brother." Climbing onto the bed behind him, Fili slicked her fingers. "I'm going to take good care of you." She was going to tease him, stretch him until he felt loose and the fill him up with the dildo. But the first finger she slid inside Kili met no resistance and neither did the second.

"I wanted to be ready for you."

"You know what's naughty. I'm going to have to punish you."

Kili pouted. Sliding off the bed, Fili pulled a pink cock ring from the box.

'Feeeee." He whined as it was slid onto his cock.

"Don't whinge. You knew what you were doing." Fili took her place behind him. "Ready?" She asked, spreading lube over the dildo.

"Fuck me."

"Oh, I will." Pushing the head just inside, Fili left him held open. She let Kili's rim start to close as he pulled back before she flared him open again.

"Just put it in me already!"

Fili giggled.

"Don't be a bastard." Kili pushed his hips back to try and impale himself.

"Aww, poor baby brother."

"Please!"

"What are you going to do? Tell mummy?" Fili taunted.

Kili could feel tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"Fili, please. I love you." He begged.

Fili's hands stroked down his spine, over his waist and to his hips.

"I love you too, Kili." She thrust forward, sliding into her brother until her hips rested against him.

Kili sighed in relief and let his head hang between his shoulders. His sister always knew just what he needed.

"Is that better?" She asked him, fucking him with slow, deep thrusts.

Instead of answering, Kili pushed his hips back. His moans were quieter than Fili would have liked. Reaching around to jerk his trapped cock, she picked up the pace. Kili soon started to whine, pretty little noises that were the heralds of his final seconds before orgasm.

He didn't reach it.

The cock ring held him back and Kili tossed his head back as he cried out. Fili felt a flash of heat and possessiveness. All this was hers. Roughly, she shoved Kili onto his back and braced the strap-on at his hole.

"Please sis, let me cum." He begged, grabbing his thighs and pulling them higher.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." Fili pushed into him, filling him and beginning to fuck him immediately.

Pushing his thighs back even further, she put her weight behind her thrusts.

"Oh fuck yes, Fee!" Kili's voice was rough.

"I love how cute your balls look like this." Fili brushed her thumb along the seam.

Her brother's balls were drawn up to his body, bunched at the base of his cock and ready to spurt.

"Come on, let me cum." Kili whined.

Fili changed angle until she was pegging his prostate mercilessly. He absolutely wailed, writhing and grabbing at the sheets.

"Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry!"

"For what?" She started to stroke his cock, hot and heavy beneath her fingers.

"For touching myself!"

"Are you going to do it again?"

"No, I promise I won't!"

Fili pulled the cock ring off, rubbing the dildo over Kili's prostate. His back arched, eyes widening. He shook when he came and shouted his sister's name as his seed splattered up his chest. Grinning triumphantly, Fili pulled out and let his legs down.

"You're wonderful." She said, stroking his stomach to calm him.

"And you're amazing." Kili pulled her in for a kiss. "Lie down." He said, still panting.

"I can finish myself, Kili. Won't take long, especially after that performance."

"Don't be silly." Kili gently laid her down, nosing between her thighs. "You deserve this."

He tucked in as eagerly as he always did. It was one of his favourite things to do, to worship his sister with his mouth.

"I love you, sis. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." Kili said over and over.

Fili's thighs rose up around his head, one hand reaching down to cup the back of his head.

"You taste so good. So sweet." His tongue was purposeful, licking long and slow until she squirmed beneath him.

"You teased me. So I'm going to tease you."

"I swear, I'll put the cock ring on you and ride you for hours." Fili made to roll over.

"Ah-ah-ah. None of that, sister." He scooped his arms beneath her thighs and lifted, folding Fili in half.

She looked up at him, cheeks flushed and biting her lip. Holding eye contact, Kili lowered his head again.

"Oh fuck, Kili. Can you get hard again?"

"Too soon."

Fili whined, bucking her hips.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He started to work properly, teasing little licks and nibbles.

"You're so good, little brother. Come on, make me cum." She moaned as his fingers slid into her. "Yes, Kili, fuck. There's a good boy."

Kili grinned against her before sucking gently on her clit. Biting down on her fingers, Fili came.

"Shh, shh. Easy now." He stroked her thigh as she shook.

"Kee..." The blonde reached for him.

Crawling up her body, Kili kissed his sister.

"I love you, Fee."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

When Fili arrived home, he was tired and frazzled. Finally it was Friday and he had the whole weekend to relax with his brother. Speaking of...

"Kili!"

"In the bedroom!"

Fili hung up his coat and went to the bedroom. The only light was the soft bedside lights and the candles Kili had put on the dresser.

"What do you have planned?" He asked, noting the sheet spread over the bed.

"Well, I know you've had a tough week and I wanted to help you relax. You know I've been doing that massage course and I thought maybe you would like to try it out. Are you hungry? I've cooked but I thought we could eat after-"

"Kili, I would love a massage." Fili interrupted. "And I'm not hungry."

Kili grinned, relieved. "Alright, take your clothes off please."

Fili obeyed.

"And onto the bed."

He flopped face first onto the sheet.

"Was that really necessary?" Kili chided.

"It helps me relax."

Kili rolled his eyes.

"And you did say you wanted me to relax."

Throwing off his clothes, Kili reached for the oil. He knelt beside his brother's legs, spreading the oil over his hands and rubbing them together quickly so they weren't cold. Starting with his calves, Kili gently kneaded the muscles.

"You always were good with your hands." The blond said.

"Nice to know I'm good for something other than my arse."

Fili swatted his leg. Moving up to his thighs, Kili felt himself start to harden as the blond opened his legs.

"Eager, are we?"

"It's been so long. I want to give myself to you again." Fili looked back at him with hooded eyes.

"I've barely touched you."

"So? I barely have to glance at you and I get turned on. Let alone having your hands all over me."

Kili tutted. "Well, you're going to have to wait for that. I want you so relaxed that you hardly move as I make love to you."

"Do you want me relaxed, or asleep?"

"Either. When it comes to you, I'm not fussy." Kili poured oil onto his brother's cheeks, watching as the liquid rolled down to his thighs and the divot of his spine.

It made Fili's skin shine, transforming it into gold as he kneaded the muscles.

"You don't have to seduce me. We aren't teenagers anymore." Fili leaned up, asking for a kiss.

"S'not the point." They kissed, Kili pushing his tongue into the blond's mouth. It was a gentle domination, just a hint of their next activity. Fili chased him when they separated and had to be pushed back down.

"I wasn't done." He complained, rubbing himself against the sheet.

"None of that." Kili said sternly with a swat to his arse.

"But Kili..."

"The faster your muscles relax, the faster I'll be inside you." He reached for the lube and started to work his brother open with one hand, continuing to grope his cheeks.

Kili made large circles up and down his back, watching as the blond arched up into his touch.

"You're so wonderful, Fili. All these wonderful muscles at my disposal. I love making you come undone. You look beautiful when you cum." Kili slid a second finger inside him. "You're doing well. I'll be inside you soon, making sure each and every part of your body is relaxed and pliant."

Fili felt a third finger enter him, then a fourth.

"Kili, please. Just take me already."

He felt Kili's hands, one slick with oil and the other with lube, on his hips as he was straddled. The head of Kili's cock nudged against his perineum and made him giggle. It bumped into his rim before finally finding its mark. They gave matching groans as Kili slid in to the hilt.

"How are you feeling?" Kili asked, running the clean back of his hand over his brother's hair.

"Calm. Kinda melty."

"Melty?"

"Like I can't remember where I stop and the rest of the world starts."

"Weird, but okay."

Kili rocked into him, thumbs rubbing circles on his lower back. Cooing, Fili clutched at the sheet. He grinned lazily, feeling all his muscles relax under Kili's care.

"I love you like this. Peaceful and free from the stresses of life."

"You love seeing me on the bottom." Fili countered.

"That too."

Kili's hands moved to his shoulders, easing out the knots. His lover's face twisted beautifully, biting his already swollen lip as he held his moans in.

"I want to hear you." Kili told him.

The pink flush of Fili's arousal darkened to the red of embarrassment.

"Please, Fee. I want to hear how much you're enjoying this."

Fili obeyed, letting lustful noises spill from his mouth as his brother carefully took him apart. Fighting the flare of heat that the sounds brought, Kili struggled to keep the slow pace.

"More." Fili demanded, pushing his arse up. "I need you deeper."

"You want all of it, huh?" Kili thrust into him fully.

The moan the blond let out was glorious, low and long.

"Do you like taking my cock? You like submitting to me, letting me use your body for my pleasure?" Kili's voice was rough as moved to the back of his brother's neck.

He could feel Fili was almost there, whining and gasping as he rutted against the sheet.

"Come on, Kee. I'm so close."

"You're holding on. It's okay, you don't have to last."

"Oh yeah." Fili was used to holding on until his brother finished. He let himself go, muscles tensing as he came over the bed.

"Is that better?" Kili asked, running his hands firmly down his back.

"I love you."

"You're always sappy after an orgasm." Kili grunted as he came.

"What's wrong with sappy?"

"Nothing, I guess." He blanketed Fili's body, kissing the back of his neck. "I love you too."

"Get off. We need to shower."

"Don't want to." Kili protested.

"Fine. At least stop crushing me."

"You always pass out on top of me." The brunet rolled them onto their sides anyway.

"I'm lighter than you are. And you never complain." Fili snuggled back against his brother, sighing as his cock slipped free.

"You wanna go again after dinner?" Linking their hands together, Kili nuzzled at his neck.

"Yeah. Enough of the teasing though. I'll ride you and do it properly."

"I don't mind." yawned Kili "Want to see you fuck yourself silly on my cock."

Fili mumbled something unintelligible as he dropped off. Gently, Kili brushed the hair off his brother's face. He looked much more peaceful now, free from the little wrinkle between his brow. He couldn't wait to help Fili relax again.


	9. Chapter 9

Kili sat on the edge of the bed, watching as his brother knelt before him. Fili reverently kissed his knee before lifting his leg. He kissed all the way down the bone, feather light touches that tickled Kili with his moustache. Glancing up a him, Fili pressed a single kiss to his big toe before trailing back up to his knee.

"Don't be mean." Kili pouted as he lent back on his hands. "I have such high hopes for tonight."

Fili grabbed his feet and used them to push him onto his back, manhandling him into the middle of the bed and kneeling between his thighs. "Don't you worry, little brother. You're going to be completely boneless by the end of this."

"I should hope so." They were both hard already, Fili's erection was restrained by his breeches but Kili's stood proudly to attention.

"Oh look, he's pleased to see me." Fili cooed. "I'm pleased to see you too."

"Stop mucking around."

"Stop being a brat."

Kili glared at him, a look which was returned two-fold.

"Please, Fee. It's been far too long and I don't want to wait." Kili's prick ached; he tugged at it to try and relieve some of the pressure.

Fili took pity on him, sliding a saliva-slicked finger inside him.

"Don't think I'll be satisfied with that. I want your cock tonight." Kili said even as he moaned.

"And you shall have it, my love." Pushing his strong leg up to his chest, Fili took a toe into his mouth.

Kili was so busy enjoying the differing sensations that he jumped as something landed on his stomach.

"I want you to prepare yourself." Fili murmured into his sole, lips pressed against the toughened skin. "Make sure you're nice and wet for my cock."

Kili whimpered as the blond moved to another toe. He fumbled with the little bottle of oil, spilling some on his stomach as he coated his fingers. He pressed two inside himself as Fili removed his finger.

"There's a good boy. You get your arse ready. I can't wait to fuck it." Fili's eyes were dark, lips red from sucking his brother's toes. There was a damp spot on the front of his breeches.

"Don't make me wait, Fee. Spoil me with your cock." Pushing a third finger into himself, Kili reached blindly for the blond's cock.

"Gods, don't talk like that; you'll make me cum." Fili's fingers traced up his neck and pushed into his mouth.

Kili took them eagerly, sucking particularly hard to feel the answering suck on his toes. His hand found its way into Fili's breeches, pulling out his cock and wrapping his fingers around it. It was hard; hard enough to sink into his body and bring him to orgasm. Pulling his fingers out, Kili smeared the oil off his stomach over Fili's prick.

"Do you want me to fuck you, brother? Until the only thing you know is me and my name?" Fili grazed his teeth along the sole, fingers pressing down on his tongue for a second before sliding them free. He grabbed the back of Kili's neck, looking him in the eyes. "Well?"

"Fuck me, brother. Fuck me until I scream your name." Kili growled and pushed his toes back into his mouth.

Fili chose that moment to thrust into him. Back arching and hands scrabbling at the sheets, Kili moaned in delight.

"Do it. Ruin me."

"But you're so tight. It's almost a shame to make you loose again."

"You know you love me stretched by your cock and leaking your seed." Kili could practically see the blond's eyes widening.

"I'm going to fill you so much, you'll be dripping for days." He started to pump his hips slowly, latching back onto his toes.

Kili's eyes scrunched closed as fingers mapped the sole of his other foot. His legs were pushed higher and Fili slid deeper.

"You like that?" Fili said between kissing his heel and threading his fingers between his toes.

Tearing at the sheets, Kili gave in and started fisting his cock. The blond started to fuck him harder until the bed creaked with their movements.

By now Kili was practically sobbing. One hand reached down to where Fili's cock hammered into him, to feel his brother's balls slapping against his own stretched hole. He screamed when he came, clenching punishingly around the cock that spilt him wide. Whimpering when Fili pulled out, he kissed him back weakly.

"Okay? Not too rough?" Fili worried, stroking his hair.

"Perfect." He croaked. "But you haven't finished."

"If you'd let me..." the blond traced the vein on his foot.

Kili nodded. Fili pushed the soles of his feet together, sliding his cock between them. Scooping up the cum from his stomach, Fili smeared it over his cock and sighed contentedly at the smooth slide. He didn't have to hold on and let the pleasure overwhelm him and came over Kili's stomach.

"That was quick." Kili mumbled.

"I could say the same thing about you."

Kili pouted, but his eyes were playful and he kissed his brother back easily.

"Now let me clean you up. We have to get up early so straight to bed."

"Can't we wait up and have another round?" Kili asked as his stomach and thighs were gently wiped clean.

"Nope. If we get up early enough, we might have time. Now get into bed."

Kili wiggled about, tucking his feet beneath himself to display his hole.

"Kili, we really need to get to sleep." Fili sighed.

"But you barely touched me!"

"I'll wake you up just to fuck you in the morning. I promise."

Grinning, Kili crawled under the sheets. Fili chucked the sticky rag aside and joined his brother in the bed. They curled around each other, Kili pressed warmly against his chest and a hand clutching his braids. Fili laid a protective hand on the back of his head.

Fili was nearly asleep when his brother mumbled sleepily.

"I love you, Fee."

"I love you too, Kili."


	10. Chapter 10

A camera? You note the brand model before turning it on. The memory button flashes, less than 10% remaining. What on earth had these guys been filming? You know you shouldn't. You're already breaking into their house, you don't need to rifle through their camera. But you saw the photos on the shelves, the cute curly haired brunet and the handsome blond who snuggled under his chin. You press play.

 

It was shot in the daytime, on the floor with the blinds closed. There's a tripod, which you could probably get a decent price for, then the camera is fixed on and turned to face them. They're flushed with excitement. They giggle like children, pushing and pulling each other to the floor. Both naked, they waste no time tending to each other's pricks. The brunet kisses his partner quickly before lying on his back. He spreads his legs, one hand sliding down between his thighs.

"You want me to fuck you again?"

The brunet nods.

"Such a slut. You love my cock so much."

"I love you almost as much."

They snort, the blond grabbing lube from somewhere.

"You're such a dick sometimes, Kili."

Kili tuts. "I feel so loved, brother."  
  
"You'll feel loved in a minute."

Brother? Despite this revelation, you slide your hand into your trousers.  
  
"Fili, you know there's a difference between loved and fucked?"  
  
"Not for us." Fili drops the lube and wipes his hand on a towel. His substantial cock shines as he shuffles forward, leaning down to kiss his partner.  
  
The blond grabs the tripod and hauls it closer, pointing it down towards their lower bodies. They watch as he positions his cock, hips jerking automatically at the heat.  
  
"Come on, take me." Kili demands.  
  
"You're such a spoilt brat."  
  
"Then spoil me with your cock."  
  
"That happened long ago, baby brother." Fili thrust forward sharply, driving his entire cock in the brunet.  
  
Kili groans, reaching to grab the sheets automatically but finding none.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"We've been doing this for a dozen years now and you still think you need to ask?" Kili huffs.  
  
"Just checking."  
  
A dozen years? But the cards on the table are for Kili's thirtieth...they started fucking the second they could.  
  
Fili has lifted his brother's legs over his shoulders and is using his weight to fuck him harder. Already, Kili is reaching down to jerk himself.  
  
"Do you like that?" Fili asks, voice rough as he fights his release.  
  
Kili nods, but it isn't enough.  
  
"Say it. Say how much you love it."

"I love it! Harder, please! Please fill me up."  
  
You're surprised anyone has that kind of strength but Fili does indeed fuck him harder. He has to hold the brunet's hips to keep him still enough. Maybe it's the camera, or Kili never had to strive for orgasm, but he cums over himself quickly. You have to bite down on your fingers as he arches up, knuckles turning white as he clenches his fists. His orgasm triggers yours, but you keep watching as Fili stops and waits for the go-ahead to continue. A couple of tender thrusts later, Fili succumbs. He buries his face in Kili's leg, stroking his thigh in what must an automatic gesture.  
  
"You want to stop now?" Fili pants.  
  
"You got me dirty." The brunet pouts.  
  
"Well that's hardly my fault."  
  
"You put it there."  
  
"You asked for it."  
  
But Kili's legs are still hooked over his brother's shoulders and he uses them to push him down. Fili's protests proved insubstantial as he buries his face between his cheeks. Squirming, Kili plants his feet on the floor and pushes his hips up. It's way too soon for him to get hard again, but you can't fault his enthusiasm.  
  
  
"You're so good, Fili. Always did have a silver tongue. Oh-deeper, please."  
  
Fili mutters something that you can't make out, but the brunet giggles.  
  
You watch for several minutes as Fili essentially French kisses his brother's arsehole. Kili's legs are pulled up to his chest and you can see his cock slowly starting to fill. He reaches down to jerk himself, cock turning an angry red at the teasing.  
  
"Brother, could you-?"  
  
But Fili is already sliding a finger inside him and massaging his prostate. Hardly knowing what to do, Kili grabs at his own hair.  
  
"Come on. Cum for me, baby brother."  
  
Kili wails as he cums, the second load of semen dribbling onto his lower stomach.  
  
"So beautiful." Fili crawls up his body, licking the cooling cum from his skin. He uses his tongue to push it into Kili's mouth.  
  
"Do you want me to take care of you?" the brunet asks.  
  
Fili twists his hand in his dark hair and drags him closer to the camera. Kili crawls along, head held high to ease the pull on his hair.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He leers down at him.  
  
Kili licks his lips. His mouth falls open easily when the head of his brother's cock demands entrance. He takes it easily, his gag reflex suppressed as his nose presses into pale pubic hair. Fili's hand rests heavily on the back of his head, only letting Kili up for air when he starts to choke.  
  
"Do you like the taste, brother?" Fili asks.  
  
Kili leans forwards, tongue outstretched but was held back by his hair.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah. Ask nicely."  
  
"Please, Fili. Let me suck your cock."  
  
You feel yourself blushing as Kili's mouth is filled again.  
  
He has no control over this, simply allowing his mouth to be fucked how Fili wants.  
  
"My pretty little whore. Do you like this? Being used like the dirty slut you are?"  
  
You're shocked at his words, but Kili's nails are digging into his thighs. He likes this and you're sure if he hadn't just climaxed that he would be hard. You can't see Fili's face but imagine he is glancing down fondly. The hand that isn't holding Kili's head still is stroking his hair gently.  
  
"Do you want to swallow?"  
  
Kili blinks twice. He is pushed back off the cock and waits expectantly. Cursing softly, Fili releases over his face. He drops to his knees, kissing his lover.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
Kili nods. "But now I'm dirty again."  
  
Giggling, Fili sets about licking his face clean. Kili pretends to resist, squirming and making little squeaky sounds. He lets Fili pull him in for a kiss, sharing the cum between them.  
  
It's touching, in a slightly disturbing way.  
  
"When do you want to delete the footage?" Kili asks.  
  
"I want to watch it tonight. And maybe tape that."  
  
This is the most recent thing taped. It has today's timestamp. It's already dark outside, they'll be back soon.  
  
You stand but a heavy blow to the back of your head sends you to your knees.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Kili panics.  
  
"We'll just turn them in. If there's no evidence, they have nothing on us." A much calmer Fili answers.  
  
"Shit, I knew we should have taken the memory card out."  
  
There's the sounds of kissing, a yelp and a dark chuckle. You should have known better.


	11. Chapter 11

Fili laid back on the sofa, absently stroking his prick as he watched his brother. On his hands and knees on the floor, Kili was hungrily sucking another man's cock. He was definitely Kili's type, broad and hairy, cock stretching his mouth until his jaw ached. The man seemed content to let Kili have his fun. Not surprising, as he was choking himself on it.

Politely declining the girls next to him, Fili knelt behind Kili.

"Kee, can I fuck you?" he asked, glancing up at the man Kili serviced.

Curving his spine, the brunet parted his thighs in invitation. Fili grabbed lube and a condom from a nearby bowl.

"Your boyfriend?" the man asked.

"Yep. Five years tomorrow."

Kili let out a muffled groan as his brother slid into him.

"Oh, happy anniversary. One hell of a present."

Leaning over his back, Fili kissed his neck before opening his mouth expectantly. Their partner complied and pushed his cock into his mouth.

"You bitch. Give it back." Kili was indulged, filled with cock again.

"You're the bitch here, love." Fili breathed against his neck. "Remember how hard you came last time I bred you?"

There was a muffled whine from around the flesh in his mouth.

"Tomorrow. I promise." The blond opened up obediently for his turn.

"I love couples. They always like to share with each other." The man pulled out from Fili's mouth and watched them kiss before nudging at Kili's lips.

They shared the cock between them, kissing around it as Fili slowly thrust into his brother. No-one could have lasted long with two gorgeous men battling over their cock, and soon the man came in Fili's mouth.

"Not swallowing?" he panted.

Fili smiled, lips pressed together and kissed his brother. The brunet's tongue immediately pushed into his mouth and tasted the cum. Shivering against him, Kili pulled away, swallowing the seed he'd taken.

Someone tapped Fili's shoulder. He turned, cum dribbling from his mouth. A redhead was wearing a pretty purple strap-on, with a bulging head and curved to assault the prostate.

"Can I...?" she asked.

Fili nodded. "I don't normally bottom, so we didn't prepare me."

"Oh, are you sure you want to do this?" She wrung her hands nervously.

"Of course." He wriggled his bottom teasingly.

Kili giggled at the feeling of cock shifting inside him. The girl pulled on a disposal glove and grabbed the lube. She rubbed the pad of her finger against Fili's sphincter, getting him to relax before she pressed it inside.

"Is that okay?"

Fili pushed back on her finger, taking it all the way in before moving forward into his brother.

"You boys like that?"

"Oh, we do," Kili purred.

She kept preparing Fili while they fucked, waiting until he asked for another finger.

"You want another? I'm not very big." Nudging the head of her dick against his thigh, the redhead tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'd like another, just for a minute," Fili asked.

She obliged and Fili let his eyes flutter closed. Beneath him Kili was growing louder. He lifted a hand to his erection, pressing wet kisses to his shoulder. Kili came and collapsed forward into his own semen, taking the blond with him.

"Oh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just keep forgetting Kili does this," Fili chuckled, getting back to his hands and knees.

"Does he need to move?" she worried.

"Nah. He likes to laze around after." He brushed Kili's hair off his face affectionately. "Come on, put it in me."

"Call him a bitch. He likes it," Kili mumbled and rolled over. He wanted to watch his older brother get fucked.

"Are you going to be good for me?" The redhead stroked Fili's hair, fingers tangling in the strands. "Are you going to hold still and let me fuck you like a good bitch?"

Fili nodded. He groaned when she pushed into him, feeling his body open up.

"I know your type. The tops who act all dominant but beg to get their arse fucked."

Fili looked back at her, cheeks red.

"Don't deny it. It's a bit hard with a fake dick shoved up you," she said, starting to fuck him with long, slow strokes.

Pulling him down to his elbows, Kili kissed him deeply. The brunet still tasted like semen and Fili moaned.

"I want to have your mouth next. I like it when you taste like me," Fili breathed against his neck, stifling his moans with skin as he marked Kili.

"There's a good boy. Can't forget about little Kili now, can we?" Using the hand in his hair, the woman guided Fili until he took his partner's nipple in his mouth.

Fili tugged playfully on the shiny rings he wore, arching his back into the stronger thrusts he was rewarded with.

"You should have worn yours, Fili. You look so wonderful with them." Kili petted his hair, fingers ghosting over those of the redhead.

Fili groaned; in agreement or pleasure, it didn't matter. He was almost there, the head of the dildo striking his prostate directly rather than grazing it.

"Is he close?" she asked.

"Very."

"Come on, my little bitch. Come for me." The woman picked up the speed, determined that he would feel this in the morning.

Fili was gulping down air. He rested his forehead on his brother's chest, desperately trying to grip the carpet. He came with a muffled groan, cock releasing semen onto Kili's stomach. Gently, she pulled out and helped Fili to lie down. He lay panting on top of Kili, semen slowly solidifying and clogging in their chest hair.

"You want me to finish you?" Kili asked, waggling his fingers in her direction.

"That's sweet of you, but I've had my eye on that guy over there." She pointed across the room.

"Oh, he's nice."

"Mmm."

"Have fun." He waved her off.

"Kili, Kili, suck my dick," Fili mumbled.

"You need to nap."

"Need your mouth."

"You aren't even hard." Kili dragged his brother to his feet and guided them to a sofa to sleep.

 

Forty minutes later, Kili slid to the floor between the blond's knees. Fili's hand cupped his face, gently, just to feel instead of guiding. To get the best from Kili's mouth he needed free rein.

Sealing his lips around the head, he applied the barest suction. His tongue pressed lightly into the slit, cleaning it of precum. Kili trailed his lips messily down the shaft, pushing Fili’s cock against his stomach so he could reach the underside. Kili flashed his brother a mischievous grin before finally taking his entire cock in his mouth. The blond made a most unholy sound. Kili wondered if he could find someone to fuck Fili at the same time. Instead he slid a single finger into Fili's still slick hole, seeking out his prostate. The resulting moan was low and sinful and his hand tangled into Kili's hair. He started to buck up into Kili's mouth but his teeth scraped along his length as a warning.

"Please, Kili. I need you," he begged.

Kili let him slip from his mouth, slapping up against his stomach. "An extra present tomorrow."

"Anything."

"Use the plug. I want to be swollen with your seed."

Fili nodded, eyes rolling back as Kili took him down his throat. His younger brother had been enthusiastically honing his skill for years. Within minutes he had Fili teetering on the edge, writhing and whining and thighs rising around his face. Fili was babbling a steady stream of 'fuck' and 'Kili' but shoved his fingers into his mouth before he said 'brother'. He bucked into Kili's mouth when he came, breath catching and muscles tensing. Catching the semen in his mouth, Kili swirled it around before swallowing. He was going to let Fili taste himself.

"Will you help me out?" Kili stood, erection swaying with his movements.

The blond pulled him into his lap. Kili went to kiss him but gasped as a hand wrapped around him. It was tight but slow. Enough to make him whimper and beg but get him off slowly.

"You're so good to me, aren't you?" Fili whispered, hot and damp into his ear. "I'm going to fuck you so much tomorrow, you'll be sore and bruised but begging for it." he kissed Kili, revelling in his own taste in his brother’s mouth.

"Fuck me Fee, I need it."

"I'm sorry, love. You'll have to wait for me." Fili glanced around. There was a man sat at the other end of the sofa, watching them. He was wearing nothing but a cock ring. "Kili, how about him?"

"I don't care," Kili whined. "I just need something in me."

Fili waved the man over. Quickly rolling on a condom and slicking himself, he readied himself to penetrate Kili.

"Alright?" the man checked.

"Please," Kili forced through gritted teeth.

He let out a long, almost pained whine as he was filled. Kili moaned into his brother's neck and grabbed at his shoulders. The cock wasn't so good as his brother's, but it was what he needed and Fili's hand sped up on his prick.

"A little higher." Fili advised.

Changing his angle, the man struck Kili's prostate. Kili's nails dug in to his skin as he groaned. Gritting his teeth, Fili soothed the brunet. He kissed Kili's neck as he babbled, whispering promises of sex into his ear. Fili's body did nothing to soothe the heat inside him, making him grunt and growl. It was only in the last few seconds that Kili's eyes cleared and focused on his brother. Caught between the cock pumping into him and Fili's hand, he shouted as he came. Slumping forward against the blond, Kili sighed as the man pulled out.

"You're not going to finish?" Fili asked him.

"Nah. Not allowed." he gestured to the ring around him.

"Alright. Thanks for the help." Fili pushed his lover's hair back behind his ear. "You okay?"

"M'great," slurred Kili, pressing closer. "Oh, you're dirty."

Fili scooped up some of the cum on his chest. "Nothing we can't fix." He slid his finger into Kili's waiting mouth, biting his lip as the digit was cushioned on his tongue, lips pursed around him.

They kissed languidly as Kili was fed his cum. He didn't like the taste so much as Fili's, but he could feel Fili's dick growing hard again.

"Who are you going to fuck next, Fili?"

"Those girls." he pointed at a blonde eating out another girl.

"Been a while since you tasted a woman. I'm going to have him." Kili pointed at a bodybuilder in the corner.

"He isn't hard yet."

"I'll wait. Means I get to watch you."

Fili kissed him deeply, one hand pulling his arse cheeks apart. "I look forward to reclaiming this tomorrow."

"I best let others take me while I can," Kili purred.

"Fine. I'll just have to be thorough tomorrow." He let himself be kissed roughly, Kili practically devouring his mouth.

"Go get fucked." Fili stood, depositing his brother on the floor.

The brunet sashayed off, glancing back at him.

 

"Hi." Fili crouched beside the girls.

"Oh, pretty." The girl on her back reached up to twirl his hair around her finger.

"Can I join in?"

The women grinned, untangling from each other to push him down. One, with dark hair, climbed astride his thighs, wrapping her fingers around him.

"This is nice. Who normally gets to enjoy this?" she gestured for someone to throw her a condom.

"My boyfriend." he pointed at Kili, moaning on the lap of his bodybuilder, several fingers stuffed inside him.

"He doesn't want to join in?" tearing open the packet, she rolled the condom onto his cock.

"Nah. Not very keen on girls."

"Fair enough." she kissed her partner, letting her slender fingers guide Fili's cock into her. Fili let his head fall back, eyes fluttering closed as she rode him. Someone light and delicate -her girlfriend- straddled his head and he lapped at her clit as she settled on his face.

 

Kili sauntered towards his next target, swaying his hips.

"Hello there," he said, acting coy and hiding behind his hair.

"My, aren't you a pretty one." the man pulled Kili onto his lap, one arm around his waist and the other reaching for his face.

"Sorry, my boyfriend and I don't kiss other people."

"Oh, sorry. Can I kiss your neck?"

"Knock yourself out."

He mouthed over Kili's neck, laving his tongue over it in long sweeps. Kili wiggled on his lap, hand exploring the ridges of his chest.

"So which one gets to fuck you usually?" he asked, leaning to grab a plastic glove.

"Him, the blond with the girls," Kili said, breath hitching as a finger slid into him.

"Wouldn't mind taking him sometime."

"Mmm, I only fuck him a few times a year." reaching down to grab the man's cock, he squeezed it, "He's as tight as a virgin, squirms and blushes and bats his eyelashes at you."

"I bet he learnt that from you."

Kili gasped, half trying to sound offended and half because he'd found his prostate.

"I think I'll stretch you a little more. Don't want to hurt you."

Grabbing his shoulders, Kili moaned and shuddered as another finger pushed inside him.

 

Fili would never admit it, but pussy was better to eat than Kili's butt. There was more to explore, fluids to lap up, and the little pink button that made women quiver around him. Not that Kili wasn't enthusiastic or responsive, it's just a girl's entrance tasted better. But Kili could take all of him, where some women couldn't. Kili was his brother and his begging was so much more attractive. Kili wasn't afraid to use their relationship to get better sex, to invoke 'little brother comes first' and plead his beloved older brother for his cock. Fili could hear him moaning, being stretched open by the sound of it. The girl on his face murmured to him how wonderful Kili looked.

"It's a lot of dick to take. He needs more stretching so it feels good. Oh-" she gasped as Fili grazed his teeth over her clit. "He'll be gaping around you tomorrow."

Fili was embarrassed to realise how close he was, but was too late to hold on. He grunted as he came, feeling the woman slowing down as she realised.

"Fuck, sorry. Wasn't paying attention."

She tutted. "How am I going to get off now?"

Fili wiggled his fingers. Shuffling off his cock, she pulled off the condom and walked away. He kept wiggling his fingers vaguely until his hand was forced into a glove.

"I could have got you off," the girl on his face said.

"Yeah, but I really fancy him." The brunette guided Fili's fingers to her pussy, letting him explore in the same way he'd done to her partner. Fili didn't dawdle, sliding two fingers into her and using his thumb to circle her clit. She moaned softly, eyes fixed on her girlfriend on Fili's face.

 

"On your hands and knees, pretty boy." the man demanded, plunging his fingers into Kili once more.

The brunet slid off his lap and onto the floor. He crawled away a little, arching his back.

"Hold still now, there's a good boy."

Kili's hips were grasped and a knee shoved his thighs wider. The head of a cock nudged at his entrance, hot and thicker than Fili's. He didn't like using condoms, he and his brother never had, but you could never be too careful with strangers. Pushing forward, the cock split his body. Kili moaned loudly in the hopes Fili would hear.

 

Fili heard the sound of his brother being entered, relieved but not yet satisfied. He knew exactly how Kili would glance over his shoulder, prettily flushed and wide-eyed. Attacking the women's clit mercilessly, he didn't let up until she came. Shaking, she raised herself off Fili's face and shuffled away.

"You're good at that. Nice to find a guy so keen." She brushed his hair back from his forehead, grabbing a tissue to dab at the juices.

"Thanks. Been a lot time since I practiced on a woman." Fili felt the brunette woman cum and circled her clit until she stopped twitching.

"Okay babe?"

"We should keep this one. Make him service his cute boyfriend as well."

"I'd love to hang around ladies, but my boyfriend is getting fucked two metres away and I intend to watch."

 

"Come on, fuck me," Kili growled.

"You like that, little whore? You like your arse being fucked open?" the man snarled back, gripping Kili's hips tighter.

"God yes. Ruin me."

"Fucking slut. I'm going to pound your hole until you're gaping."

Kili grinned over at his brother, watching him from the sofa. He loved to watch Kili being plundered in front of him.

"There's a good bitch."

Kili's hair was grabbed, pulling his head back before pushing his chest to the floor. Groaning, Kili clutched the carpet. He was going to have carpet burns and Fili was going to chastise him for it, even as he kissed the marks.

"Talk dirty to him," Fili called.

"You kinky bastard." Large, rough hands groped his cheeks, spreading them to watch the cock that pumped into his slick hole. "Your hole takes me well, even if you are painfully tight."

Kili whined and reached beneath himself to fist his cock.

"Go on, pretty boy. Touch yourself while I fuck you, cum for me. I bet you're going to sound wonderful."

Kili could smell the sweat, hear the filthy squelching as he was fucked. He managed to last another minute, climaxing with a shout.

"Good boy, such a good boy. Can I finish like this?" the man asked, stroking his back as he panted.

"Sure. Just not so rough, okay?"

"All right lad." He started to move again, shallow strokes to tease at the head. With a muffled curse he came, falling forward over Kili on locked arms.

"Fee," Kili lifted himself to his elbows, "come here."

Fili obeyed, taking his brother's face in his hands and kissing him.

"You thirsty?"

"Yeah. Get me some juice and Viagra. I wanna fuck you." Kili bit his collarbone.

"We can do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a wonderful year writing this. I'm very much looking forward to the rest of the year and all it's sexy shenanigans, and hope you'll join me. Until next time friends!


End file.
